ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Zetton
- 2009= }} |-| 2014= |-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|name=Alien Zetton |firstepisode=Farewell, Ultraman |lastepisode=The Girl with the Blue Ribbon (as Maya) |numberofepisodes=1 (Ultraman) 2 (Max) 1 (Ultra Galaxy NEO) 2 (Ginga S) 1 (X) 2 (Orb) 1 (Movies) |seasons = Ultraman Ultraman Max Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Ultraman Zero series Ultraman Ginga S Ultraman X Ultraman Orb |height = 2 meters |giantheight = 30 meters |weight = 60 kilograms |giantweight = 15,000 metric tons |voiceactors = (Max) Yukitoshi Hori (NEO) Hiroshi Suenaga (Legends) Daisuke Nagakura (Berume) Yūki Ono}} are a race of aliens that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman. They appeared in the show's 39th and final episode, "Farewell, Ultraman". Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman' to be added 'Ultraman Max' to be added 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey' to be added 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' to be added 'Ultraman Ginga S' 'Ultraman X' Alien Zetton reappeared in the series, Ultraman X. He appeared in episode 9, entitled "We Are Nebula!"http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Alien Zetton's profile in "Ultraman X" In this series, Alien Zetton was part of the Crime Organization known as the "Dark Star Cluster," a gang of aliens (consisting of Alien Babalou, Dada, Kemur Man, and Alien Zetton) who had come to Earth in order to find and steal "Jolly," the pet Samekujira of Alien Valkie "Haruki" of the Nebula House aliens in order to use the Monster as a Weapon to be sold for profit. While their presence was first sighted by Xio while they were raiding a Warehouse, the Dark Star Cluster eventually revealed themselves in person when the Nebula House Aliens were caught by Xio beforehand. Demanding that they hand over Jolly. The Nebula House aliens instead challenged the Dark Star Cluster to a game of Rugby (hoping to take advantage of Wataru's brother, Isamu's rugby skills against them,) only for them to be shocked that the Dark Star Cluster's leader, Alien Babalou was a skilled Rugby player as well, to which the Dark Star Cluster agreed to participate in, in 3 days. Come the day of the event, the Dark Star Cluster easily outwitted and overpowered the Nebula House aliens by using cheap tactics and their own superpowers to help themselves for the first half of the game, ultimately ending the first half of the game with a staggering score of 51-0. During the second half however when the Dark Star Cluster continued to cheat with the help of their Alien Akumania referee, Isamu's became fired up from the frustration being caused to him by the Dark Star Cluster and his newfound ambition allowed him to turn the tables on the team, bringing the score to 51-52, leaving the Nebula House Aliens victorious. The Dark Star Cluster however didn't take losing lightly, and out of rage, the Aliens took on their Giant Forms and prepared to crush everyone in attendance. Luckily, Daichi transformed into Ultraman X and after shortly tangling with all four Aliens at once, Ultraman X activated his Gomora Armor and sent all four aliens flying away with Gomora's Oscillation Wave. 'Ultraman Orb' Appearances in other media 'ULTRAMAN (2011 Manga)' to be added Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' to be added Weapons and Abilities * to be added Behind the scenes Portrayal * Alien Zetton is portrayed by suit actor Daisuke Terai in the series, Ultraman X. Notes * to be added Gallery * to be added References Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Monsters Category:Ultraman Max Monsters Category:Ultra Galaxy Monsters Category:Ultraman Zero Monsters Category:Ultraman Ginga S Monsters Category:Ultraman X Monsters Category:Monsters that appeared in movies Category:Monsters that appeared in books Category:Reionyx Category:Ultraman Orb Monsters